Asi es mi vida
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Historia de amor muy tonta, pero leeanla porfi [One Shot]


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Maki Murakami y no a mi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heme aquí, sentado delante de la ventana de mi habitación esperando a que este día acabe. Los coches pasan a toda velocidad, y la gente que los ocupa parece despreocupada, como si no tuvieran preocupaciones en sus vidas.

Yo les miro con envidia, ojalá pudiera tener una vida normal, ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.

La lluvia cae intensamente sobre la calle. Las pocas personas que caminaban por la calle se ponen a correr para llegar cuanto antes a sus destinos. Los coches encienden los limpiaparabrisas y yo, en el vaho que se ha formado en la ventana escribo tu nombre imaginando lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Te imagino de pie, delante de mi y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me tiendes tu mano para que te acompañe al salón para ver la televisión, ya que te sientes solo. Pero esto es solo mi imaginación, en verdad estoy a oscuras en un pequeño apartamento, intentando que los días de mi vida pasen lo mas rápido posible, para que llegue mi final, donde nadie me extrañará, ni si quiera preguntara que me paso, ya que estoy solo en este mundo, no hay nadie a mi alrededor.

Las veces que salgo de mi casa y oigo tu voz, es como si una bala atravesara mi corazón, y me desangrara poco a poco.

Me miras y hablas conmigo como si no te importara lo que pasa cuando lo haces, pero tu no lo sabes ya que nunca te dije que lo siento por ti, ni nunca te lo diré. Jamás lo entenderías.

Me preguntas como va mi vida, y yo te respondo que bien.

Ojalá tuviera el valor para decirte que todo va mal, que por la noche no duermo pensando en ti, que siempre que te veo se me acelera el corazón, pero enseguida mi estado de euforia pasa a una tristeza infinita, que se disiparía con una solo sonrisa sincera dirigida a mi. Pero se que eso es imposible, tu solo sonríes a tus amigos, y yo soy una simple mancha en tu visión, una mancha que se refugia en su casa y cuya única razón para seguir viviendo eres tu, porque aunque no estés conmigo o me hables, el simple hecho de imaginarte me reconforta el alma.

Se lo que dicen de mi a mis espaldas. Que soy un tipo raro, y es cierto. Te envenenan los oídos diciendo que soy mala gente, te aconsejan que no te acerque a mi, y yo mientras tanto lo único que hago es llorar. Llorar en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

La lluvia ha amainado, y se vuelve a ver a la gente pasear por la calle. Ha quedado una bonita noche después de la lluvia.

Un grupo de jóvenes señala hacia el bloque de pisos donde yo vivo, y veo que esos jóvenes son tus amigos, y que tu estas con ellos. Mis ojos no pueden retener mas las lágrimas y vuelven a deslizarse por mis mejillas hasta llegar al suelo.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia la calle y tus amigos se están marchando pero tu estas ahí quieto, en un momento pensé que podría sentir algo por mi, pero descubro que estas esperando a alguien que se estaba atando los cordones de los playeros.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de desesperación vuelve a apoderarse de mi y creo no aguantar mas, te necesito a mi lado, ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

El muchacho de los playeros se levanta y se marcha corriendo donde están los otros, pero tu sigues inmóvil, delante de mi edificio. Yo no me quiero hacer ilusiones, pero tu cuerpo inmóvil me produce un extraño escalofrió, pero no quiero sufrir mas a causa de mi estupidez, no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

Bajo la persiana, me pongo mi pijama y me hecho en la cama.

Me despierto temprano para ir a la compra, ya que mi nevera esta vacía.

En el supermercado te veo de la mano se tu pareja. Mi vida se viene abajo. Paso a tu lado y te saludo, tu haces lo mismo y tu novio igual. Lleno mi carro de cosas baja en calorías, y mas de dos cajas de helado de chocolate, lo único que me hace olvidar mis penas por poco tiempo.

En la caja para pagar, te encuentras detrás de mí. Oigo tu respiración, y me pongo nervioso, incluso se me suben los colores.

Salgo del supermercado y pongo rumbo a mi casa para guardar la comida. Hoy es sábado por lo que no tengo mucho que hacer. Me siento el suelo húmedo de la terraza, por la lluvia de anoche. Las horas pasan y sigo sentado ahí fuera, ensimismado mirando al horizonte. En los cristales todavía se pueden ver las letras en la ventana que escribí ayer en la noche. Mis suspiros son cada vez mas frecuentes, y el dolor de mi corazón es cada vez mayor.

Quiero volver a verte, pero no me atrevo. Quiero decirte lo que siento por ti, pero siempre estas con él. Además, nunca tendré el valor para hacerlo.

Mis ojos se vuelve a llenar de lagrimas, y la noche ya empieza a caer sobre la ciudad. Mis labios se separan poco a poco solamente para poder pronunciar tu nombre: Ryuichi.

Siempre estas con tu adorado Tohma, jamás te separas de él, y yo cada día siento una opresión mayor en mi pecho.

Veo que cada día te alejas de mas de mi y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo, pero aun así, tan solo con soñar contigo soy feliz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis leído mi fic. Si tenéis alguna duda mi mail es: 


End file.
